the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Legion of the Damned
"Dead men walking." The Legion of the Damned is an infamous Chapter whose brutality, toughness and disregard for their own safety has caused even other Militant Chapters to stand in awe of them. Status: Active. Facts: -The Legion of the Damned was birthed by the Order of Fallen and Order of Penitents who felt a need for a formal organization to house those Adepts who felt ridden by the weight of past sins. -The Legion of the Damned is styled as a 'penitent' Chapter, which means it accepts members who have committed great faults and offers them a chance to atone for their sins in the form of self sacrifice. -The Chapter is decentralized into formal units known not-so-affectionately as Suicide Squads. Each Squad is led by a Chaplain who fulfills the role of both military leader and spiritual confessor. -Members of the Legion are infamous for their near reckless daring in combat. Legionnaires will do whatever it takes to defeat the Darkness, even going so far as to use kamikaze and suicidal tactics. -Because of the psychological compulsion caused by their inner-turmoil, Legionnaires are also famously immune to fear tactics and psychological warfare. Even when a Suicide Squad has been slaughtered to the last man, that last man will still be fighting with everything he's got to inflict maximum damage before he also dies. -The Legion is fully aware of its reputation for suicide tactics and actually endorses it. The Legion has intentionally sacrificed members in high-profile attacks just to 'prove a point' with the other Chapters. -They will also continue to fight even after most of their units have been terminated, often utilizing bombs and other weapons of mass destruction as a last resort to kill as many of the enemy as possible. Everyone knows that a fight with the Legion of the Damned is a fight to the death. This weaponization of their reputation works, however, because enemy leaders will be more reticent to sacrifice their own forces in combat with the diehard warriors of the Legion. -As you can imagine, the Legion of the Damned is unlikely to retreat. -It has been hinted at that the French Foreign Legion was actually modeled off of the Legion of the Damned. -The Fallen within the Chapter have also perfected Dark Arts centered around teleportation and stealth. They utilize foul Magicks to transport whole Suicide Squads directly into enemy compounds and the meeting places of enemy leaders. The casualties for such intrepid missions is outrageously high, but such tactics inflict grave wounds on the enemies of the Legion. -One of the drawbacks with having suicide as the running theme of your Chapter is that it means you burn through members at a pretty high rate. The Legion has never numbered that large because of their high 'turnover' rate. -To join the Legion is regarded by most Adepts as a death sentence. Legionnaires often joke that their retirement plan 'is the Grave.' -Despite being co-founded by the Fallen, members of the Legion are surprisingly resistant to corruption or coercion. -In an intentional effort to dehumanize themselves, many Suicide Squads wear masks or hoods to cover their faces. -The LotD is a great source of stories. Role-playing as a Legionnaire racked by guilt, or tempted into backsliding into their old ways, can be played out in hundreds of different ways! Category:Chapter Category:Infernal